


They Remained

by quietnight



Series: Maskfic Art [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, Qnighty's Id still firmly in charge, depending, look just pretend the mask comes off, said every Hydra scientist ever, why stop at one nonconsensual body modification when you can have two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Fanart for praximeter's amazing work in progress, the premise of which is that the Winter Soldier's mask is permanently attached.  It's...not as awful as it sounds?  Check it out!





	They Remained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/44879294542/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
